


Wooden Incarceration

by Kanikiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, chakra isn't a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanikiri/pseuds/Kanikiri
Summary: Giving a heavy sigh, you wrapped your arms around your legs, breath shaky. You didn't want to ask; truly, you didn't. But something deep inside you was pushing, shoving, and driving you to find out so hard you were at the point of losing precious sleep. It was hard to stand the thought of not knowing such a crucial part of someone's life who was so close to you. He was so near you could feel the sleeve of his shirt brushing against your arm, but his chest did not rise and fall with each breath, his eyelids no longer had the pleasure of blinking, and, even in the silence, you could not hear his heart give even a faint thud. It was strange. Knowing someone who used to be like you… until his body was turned into a chunk of smoothly carved wood in the form of a man. His outside now matched what had always been inside, inhuman, insensitive, and indifferent. Slowly your mouth opened,"What's it like, being a living puppet?"





	Wooden Incarceration

**Author's Note:**

> Self-insert story.  
> It's been years since I've watched Naruto, so feel free to correct any mistakes that may occur throughout this story. It's appreciated!  
> Also, so sorry short chapter, I promise coming chapters will be much longer.

It's so strange… The way things work out. And the way sometimes they just… Don't. How someone you've known forever can change In an instant. And the way they can stay the same until death overcomes them. It's so strange how people choose to morph themselves into something you never dreamed possible with the desperate intention to remain the same.

 

 

 

_'He was so… weird. I guess I couldn't say much, given people probably thought the same about me.'_

 

 I smiled at the thought of a pale, scrawny kid with hair as red as the devil himself.

 

 _The boy's expression remained the same a_ s _the teacher announced to the class, "This is Sasori Akasuna. He moved here from the Sahara Desert a few weeks ago. Pretty neat, right class? Make him feel welcome." He glanced around the classroom nonchalantly, a slight frown on his lips… that is, until his eyes met your bright (e/c) ones. . A small, unnoticeable smirk appeared. The teacher placed her left hand on his shoulder, "Take any empty seat you like." Sasori lowered his gaze from you to the open desk to your right. He sauntered over and took his place with a large amount of what seemed to be confidence… If he cared enough to have any. He kept his golden brown irises focused on the teacher, the white board, and his paper the entire rest of class, not sparing you a brief look. You couldn't seem to understand why you were a bit disappointed by this. When the bell finally rang you sighed and started packing up your books for the next class. "Hi.", you jumped, not expecting the sudden talk. You glanced up. The red-head was looking down at you, expression holding nothing but boredom. He pulled his backpack over his left shoulder. You stuttered, "O- oh, hi. You startled me."_

_"Oh sorry.", he said casually. Putting the last of your books inside your bag you stood up, finally grabbing a full look of his attire. He wore what you assumed to be an old navy blue school uniform. There was a dark spot on his chest where the logo used to be. You realized you'd kept your eyes on him for too long and quickly held out your hand. "I'm (Y/N)'', you said intently, trying to shift his focus. He ignored your outstretched hand, "I'm Sasori."_

_"Yeah, I know.", you replied. He rolled his eyes. You lightly scratched your cheek with a single finger, looking down at your feet, "I'm guessing that since you're from the Sahara you don’t know anybody here. If you want, I can show you around the school and the town." Sasori nodded, "That would be… nice." You grinned, "Ok! We can go look around today if you can." He performed the same action he'd previously answered with. You gave a noticeable hop, grabbing his sleeve. "We better get to the next class.", you beamed. Skipping, you pulled him out of the room._

 

 

'He was exactly the same back then as he is now….' I silently groaned to myself.

 

 

_"Come on! We're going to be late!", he yelled, gripping your arm and pulling your tired and almost lifeless body. You sighed, rolling your eyes. "You didn't have to wait for me.", your sarcasm gave a certain sense of irritation to the already impatient ambiance. He had always had a thing for being late, and seemed to hate being kept waiting. Your lack of respect for time was probably the cause of his current mood. "Nonsense.", he spouted, keeping his eyes fixed ahead._

 

I blinked, finally out of the memory world I've grown fond of. I turned and stared at him, his crimson hair swaying lightly under the influence of the air conditioner above him. His attention remained on the homework the teacher had placed in front of him only moments ago. He looked bored. High school was important, yes, as Sasori always said. But it was also a drag.

 

'Not like middle school was fun either but at least then we were always learning new things about each other… It seems that now we know each and every little possible thing.'

 

 "Sasori.", I loudly whispered, "Psst!" He either didn't hear me, or ignored me. Both were likely possibilities. I pulled the eraser out of my mechanical pencil and chunked it at the unexpecting male. It hit and bounced off his shoulder. He turned his head towards me. "What?", he snapped, barely audible.

 "Take me somewhere nice tonight."

He exhaled sharply, rubbing his forehead, "Whatever, (Y/N). Fine, just stop talking and focus."

A small squeak escaped my lips in a private outburst of joy.


End file.
